<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Little Star by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991744">Daddy's Little Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Little Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vita, come here, please,” your husband called, and your daughter was quick to comply. Ever since she was old enough to realize what being blind meant, she would always help her father. She was much like him, in that way -- Ignis was always helping others; more often than not, he was helping his king. He was still the Royal Advisor, after all.</p><p>“What do you need, Dad?” Vita asked, gently touching Ignis’s arm as she looked around him. Her brows furrowed and her seafoam eyes narrowed in agitation.</p><p>“Could you grab--”</p><p>She didn’t need to hear what he needed. It was clear from what he was making.</p><p>“Sure, Dad,” she sighed, turning around and grabbing what he needed. “Right here.”</p><p>Ignis smiled at your daughter before going back to preparing dinner.</p><p>“Thank you, Little Star.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>